wings_of_fire_ocs_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
AngelWings
Created by Harpy Rules *You must ask me before creating a hybrid, animus, or royal. *Otherwise, you may make an AngelWing without my permission. Tell me if you do, though, so I can add them to the list. *Follow the naming guide. *Make sure they fit the appearance. *Have fun! Appearance AngelWings are medium sized dragons with large bird wings. Their horns are like halos and curve to create a circle, making the tribes think of angels, hence their name. AngelWings have dull spikes that stop before their long tails with a feather in between each one, and their tailtip also has a large feather on it. They have long legs and claws, and their legs have feathers running down them. They have heart markings, and the royals have two while non-royals only have one. They can be any color, although they are usually light or brightly colored. They can have any variety of spots and stripes. Their scales give off a soft glow and their eyes are always darkly colored and also large. Abilities AngelWings can breathe fire, predict the death of any creature, and can live for a very long time. Animus are extremely rare (if you create one, you must ask me if they can be an animus). They seem to bring peace wherever they walk, which makes dragons calm down when there is a fight. Their wings are very good for flying and their sight is very good. However, they do not have much to fight with if there is a battle, as their teeth are not very sharp and their spikes are dull. Their horns also do not do much. Important Royals Queen Graceful King Healer Princess Sunflower Prince Beauty Princess Loveliness (You must ask me if you can create a royal.) Society AngelWings tend to live in groups in huts: there are three large towns where most of them live. These three towns are named Birdflight, Cloudsky, and Sunbreeze. Sunbreeze is where the most royals and other important dragons live, Cloudsky is where most parent dragons are, raising their dragonets, and Birdflight seems to be everyone else, although there is other small towns. The royals have a challenge where after their mother dies, there is a list of things that makes a royal a good Queen, a document called the Royal Skills. Whichever dragon can prove they have the most, she gets to be Queen. If there is a tie, they will fight and whoever surrenders or dies first loses, and the other dragon becomes queen. Diet They are omnivores, eating meat or plants, but they primarily eat plants due to their lack of many weapons, although plants can sometimes be hard to find for them, so they are light eaters. AngelWings will eat any plant, but for meat, it is usually mice, squirrels, or other rodents. They will also eat small reptiles like lizards. They occasionally eat birds, although only if starving, as they are very special to the AngelWings because they believe they might be related to them. Naming They are usually named after plants or adjectives, like Sunflower or Graceful. Adjectives are more common, because they often feel as though naming something after another living being is disrespectful to that creature, though they believe plants are fine sometimes if a dragon has the colors of that plant. Residence AngelWings live in the mountains and hills near Tsetse Hive in Pantala. The other Pantalans believed them to be evil creatures that bring death, only radiating peace so they could put the dragons into a state of calm so they could kill them, so the HiveWings chased them into the mountains after the Tree Wars. Now that belief has faded away and some think they are extinct like they thought the LeafWings were, although they are alive, and nobody has bothered to search the mountains for them as they think their spirits might live there and they may kill them, although they are peaceful creatures. Lore Thousands and thousands of years ago, long before Darkstalker was born, there were only four dragon tribes; BeetleWings, who would become the SilkWings and HiveWings, BatWings, who would become the Pyrrhian tribes, PlantWings, who would become LeafWings, and BirdWings, who would become the AngelWings. The BeetleWings and PlantWings were curious and flew across the seas until they found a land that seemed to have something controlling it’s animals. They sent reporters back to the other continent to tell the tribes, and only the BirdWings decided to come to the new land. The destroyed most of the plant they named the Breath of Evil and it could only be found in one place- the Eye of the Jungle, which was meant for no dragons to go to so they couldn’t spread the Breath of Evil’s seeds. In thousands of years, a dragon came, after Darkstalker had been temporarily destroyed. Her name was Clearsight, and the PlantWings, who had renamed themselves LeafWings, and the BeetleWings, seemed to think of her as a protector of their land, as she predicted a hurricane. The BirdWings did not, however. Eventually, Clearsight’s children had their children, and the BirdWings had their children. After generations, the BirdWings had become the AngelWings and the BeetleWings had become HiveWings and SilkWings. Many years go by, and the Tree Wars begin. The AngelWings tried to protect the LeafWing’s home, but it failed, and the HiveWings chased them to the mountains for not accepting to be ruled by them, and their supposed evilness. They now live in the Tsetse Mountains, or as the AngelWings call it, the Spirit Mountains, and are believed to be extinct by the other tribes. All AngelWings *See ‘Important Royals’. *Kindness Gallery Category:Fantribe Category:Content (HatpyEagle123)